High School Daze
by Sapphire.the.Rocker
Summary: In this story teenagers try to survive the school that is filled with drama,drugs,hate,and also..love.See how some make it. ParingsSonOC Knuxouge ShadOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know it summer but I had a school story in my mind for a LOOONG time. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co. Sega does. Also Chula the Hedgehog belongs to Chula The Hedgehog. I do own Starlight The hedgehog.

* * *

A black hedgehog walked in the hallways. She was black with golden eyes, and her eyes were half open, like a bored expression. Her quills were like Amy's, only they went down to her shoulders, and they had silver streaks on them. Her bangs were tipped silver also. She wore a black shirt with a neon green skull on it, and black pants with a neon green stripe going down the pant legs. She also wore green and black converses and a rubber band on her left wrist.

She looked around, eyeing all of the posters and such. She then stopped at a mahogany door, that had a skinny, clear window on the side and at the top it said 'Room 249'. She sighed and walked in.

Inside the classroom every body was talking to each other, and on top of desks and other stuff. She walked up to the teacher's desk and gave her a note.

The teacher walked examined it and went to the front of the classroom with her. "Okay class." The teacher said. The whole class then shut up._ Suck ups. _The hedgehog thought. "Everybody this is Starlight. She just transferred from Hawaii. I know you will make her all feel welcome." She said. She then put her in the middle desk of a yellow hedgehog and Shadow. She still had her bored expression on her face. When she was seated everybody started to talk again.

The Yellow hedgehog turned to Starlight." hey There." She said with a nice smile. Her yellow quills were like Sonic's and she had red eyes. She was wearing a dark blue shirt, with black pants, and black and blue vans. (**A/N:** VANS ROCK!)She was sitting on top of the desk.

"I'm Chula." She said. "So, just moved from Hawaii huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. kinda sucks" Starlight said turning to Chula. She then stood up, and sat on the desk, feeling more comfortable.

"Well things here work differently that they do there." Chula started. "So I'll tell ya who's who."

Chula pointed to Amy first. "See that girl? Her name's Amy Rose. She's one of those preps, and she's madly in love with that dude." She said pointing to Sonic.

"Ok, now him, he's the fastest dude in this school, along with Shadow. He's a real adventurous guy and all." She said.

Starlight looked at Sonic. He was wearing a jock jacket, so she thought he was a jock.

Then Chula pointed at Shadow. "Now him, He is the coolest guy you'll ever meet. Well that's what I think. His name's Shadow. He is very cool, but he tends to keep to himself. He and Sonic are always getting into fights, racing each other, yadda yadda yadda.

Starlight stared at him. "You said he was fast, correct?"

Chula nodded.

"So why isn't he a jock?" Starlight asked.

"He doesn't like 'em. He said that there all to high and mighty for him." She said. Chula then called him over, and introduced Starlight to him.

"New girl, huh?" She said. Starlight nodded.

"Shadow." He said and they shook hands.

Starlight looked at her feet. She was kind of relived that there people accepted her. In Hawaii, they called her stuff like Goth girl, and other stuff. Just because nobody knew about her past except her one friend. But, one blue figure in a jacket stopped her trance about home.

"Hey, you're that new girl." He said. The way his voice sounded made her want to punch him right in his face.

"I have a name." Starlight spat at him.

"Sorry." Sonic said in an 'excuse me for living' type voice. "I'm Sonic." He said. He then put his hand on the desk and pulled his face up to hers. "And you are one fine looking creature." He said, trying to flirt.

Starlight pushed him out of her face and said "A- don't get up all in my face like that, and B- don't talk to me like I'm some kind of thing that you haven't seen before." She said, getting pissed at him. Chula and Shadow looked surprised.

Sonic also looked surprised himself. No girl has ever pushed him like that before. Not ever."Heh, you're not like other girls-"

"Is that a problem?" Starlight asked, pissed.

"No, I'm just saying that I like originality in a girl." He said, and then put an arm around her.

"Well, good for you." She said. She threw his arm off of her. Then the bell rang, and she walked off with Chula and Shadow.

From back in the classroom they all heard "don't worry I'll make you love me! I want you and Sonic The hedgehog always gets what he wants!" Sonic yelled.

"You know, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship, don't ya think Shad?" Chula said.

"Yep, I think I do." Shadow said, and they both threw their arms around their new friend's shoulder.

* * *

So? How was it?

R&R Peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okies, I know I haven updated in forever, but I hope this Makes up for it. And I'll try to update faster this time. Also, since this has another fan character in it, just so you know, I will not accept anymore OC's, kay?**

**Disclaimer- Sonic Team owns Sonic and co. I own Starlight. xXxKimi-SamaxXx owns Chula. Saphire the Hedgechidna owns Saphire.**

**

* * *

**

As the trio walked down the Hallway, Chula Asked Starlight "So… What Class do you have next?"

Since Starlight already knew her schedule, she said "Gym."

"Cool, we also have that too." Shadow said in his monotone voice.

'_This day is better than I expected.' _ She thought as she walked into the gym. Once they had gotten in the bell had rang, but the gym teacher was nowhere to be found. "Wait here." Chula said as she went to a group of people.

Starlight had then felt lonely for a second, before Chula had come back with yet, another person, a Hedgechidna. "Starlight, meet my good friend, Saphire."

Saphire had Sapphire eyes, which were always half closed, like hers. She was a hedgechidna with pitch black fur, which faded from a light red to a blood red, starting at the elbows and knees. Her ears were also tipped red. She has extremely long dreads/quills that stuck out in all directions. She also had a pair of goggles to keep the dread/quills away from her face. She also had three fat silver bangs that looked like tuffs of hair around her forehead. Also, from what Starlight could tell from when she was talking, she had Razor sharp K9's (Those sharp teeth on the side of your mouth) on each side of her teeth, and two round, gold earrings on the tip of each ear. Saphire was also wearing a solid, gray vest, with a pair of extra baggy jeans that went half over her red white and gray air shoes.

"Hey." She said waving a little.

"Hi." She said in her monotone voice. By the way she looked and acted, she could tell that she was going to like this girl already.

Before they could talk some more, a whistle screech throughout the gym room, and everyone looked to see the gym teacher standing there, and then yelling for everyone to come to the front, and take a seat.

When they took a seat on the floor, Saphire was sitting on the left of Starlight, Chula was in front of her, and Shadow in the back.

"Today, were going to play a little game of DODGEBALL!" yelled the teacher. He then went on to tell the rules.

Starlight wasn't really listening to the man, but she was thinking. But once again, a stuck up jock broke her concentration, by taking his arm, wrapping it around her hip, and bringing her closer to him.

Yes, this stuck up Jock was, once again, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sup?" he said. She could feel his hot breath upon Her Cheek.

"Ugh." She started, then dug something out of her pocket, and handed it to Sonic. "Here. You need this more than I ever will." It was a bottle of Tic-Tac's.

Saphire looked from the teacher to Starlight and Sonic. She then raised an eyebrow in Amusement upon how she reacted. _'Girl's got Guts…' _ She thought.

Sonic just smirked. "Cute." He said. He took the tic-tac and put them in his pocket, but before Starlight put her hand back, he grabbed and Stared into her eyes. "You know, you have Beautiful eyes…." He said in a soft tone.

Starlight stared into his own for a moment, and then looked away. "You know, your attempts for me to "love you" are Amusing, but there not working." She said, and then pushed him away.

Saphire looked at them again. _'Got Spunk too…'_

But then the moment was ruined when the teacher yelled "Saphire! Amy! Come up here and pick you teams!"

The two nodded and came up. While Amy was passing by Starlight, She scolded at her. But Starlight Ignored it._' Trying to Mess with **my **Sonikku huh? Well just wait until we start playing, you're in for a world of pain girl!'_ She thought.

As Saphire Passed up Knuckles, he looked at her up and down. _'I never really looked at her before but damn, she is hot!' _He thought with a Smirk.

When they got up, Saphire went first, and she knew just who to pick. "Starlight." She said, pointing at her. In her mind, she thanked god and stood up, and stood by her.

"Sonic!" Said Amy cheerfully. You could hear a short "Dang!" And then him standing up. When he stood by her, Amy gave Sonic a fan girl smile, and he just smiled slightly.

For the next two minutes it went on like this. By the time it was done, they each had ten people on there team.

Afterwards, divided the floor for the two teams. Amy's gets the Right, Saphire's gets the left. When he told them to Spread out, Saphire went by Starlight, and said "Sonic's a pain in the ass."

"Tch. Tell me about it." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I saw the way you handled him back there. Nice." She said giving a thumbs up.

"Well, When you're living with three brothers, you gotta learn to be a Smart ass." She said, and then they both laughed.

"Well get ready, the game's about to start." Saphire said, and they all got in there stances.

The whistle blew, and the fight was on.

* * *

**Okay. I'll end there. I Started this at 9:00 pm, and I finished at 6:37 am. Shows you how determined I was to finish. Well… Read and review!**


End file.
